Kong: The Ape King
by psychoalessandro180
Summary: A reinvented story of one of the icons of modern popular culture the giant King Kong ape. It is also the second installment of my shared universe. I do not own any of the characters mentioned and I hope you enjoy this story.
1. Introduction

At the University of Vietnam, Monarch Company Agent Bill Randa is working on a project that involves injecting the DNA of a genetically altered animal into a person so that he acquires his survival skills. Bill Randa selects the former captain of the British Air Service James Conrad who is colleague and boyfriend of his daughter the pacifist photojournalist Mason Weaver.

The day of the experiment ...

It will take place at the University of Vietnam founded in honor of a supposedly deceased adventurer archaeologist. In addition to Randa and Mason, other scientists and military also attend. After a speech by Randa, he finally starts the experiment.

Bill Randa: "And without further delay ... the guinea pig James Conrad will do the demonstration."

The animal DNA chosen is the gorilla, altered DNA that was already injected into Conrad.

Bill Randa: "We selected DNA from a gorilla because it is related to us, but to complete the process we will use this device called Evolvo-Ray that will make our colleague Conrad acquire the skills of an ape."

Conrad sits on a chair and prepares to be exposed to the ray of Evolvo-Ray. Bill will watch a bit far away with his daughter.

Mason Weaver: "Promise me you'll be fine."

Bill Randa: "I promise."

Mason does not stop looking at James, he winks at the sign that everything will be fine ... but the opposite is true.

The experiment fails ... and the beam transforms James into a huge and authentic muscular gorilla with black fur that has a superhuman strength and strength. Many people get scared and James (transformed into a gorilla) attacks all those present killing and injuring many people and destroying everything in their path.

It also accidentally wounds Mason and Randa, an officer makes an attempt to confront the gorilla but in one blow the gorilla kills him. The Gorilla tries to make himself Mason but Randa with little force prevents it ... after that the gorilla escapes and causes damage throughout Vietnam.

After a few days James returns to become a human discovering that the effect of becoming a gorilla only lasts for brief periods of time and also only when he gets angry.

After learning what he did, James goes to a hospital to see Mason who is still in a coma but alive. The news of the attack of the giant ape spread throughout the world. Despite the fact that James would stay with Maso, Randa arrived and forbade him to see his daughter threatening him with arresting him.

But at that moment Mason wakes up and notices that Randa is attacking James.

Randa is glad to see that Mason is fine, but this neglect is taken advantage of by James who flees from the hospital and later from Vietnam.

After that, Randa hunts James who gives him the name of Kong ... he chases him all over the United States and in every city that James arrives he always mocks him. Randa acquires weapons from the Black Pearl and permits Vito Corleone to use his agents, but James moves quickly. Randa becomes deranged by failing on each mission and will not rest until he finds James or I should say to Kong.


	2. Life in Mexico and looking for a cure

**Five years later...**

James Conrad is living in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico. One day while having breakfast and watching television, James read a Spanish dictionary to learn the language of Mexicans. Some words he learned were.

James Conrad: "Que...onda, hola...mi...carnal, otro...rollo".

Among other

Later, James goes to meditation classes to control his temper and not transform into Kong. Fortunately for James the teacher is fluent in English.

Teacher: "Remember from the stomach".

James follows the teacher's advice but since the teacher is very hard with him, he slaps him and almost gets angry ... but manages to repress himself in time. Then ... James goes to work at a seven-year soda bottling plant, where he is harassed by a guy named Ramirez as well as feeling affection for a beautiful woman named Sandra. While doing his ordinary work the boss (who also speaks English) asks for James' help.

Chief: "James...come here."

When James arrives, the boss shows him that the machine that transports the bottles stopped and all because of the switch that cuts.

Boss: "I need your help."

James analyzes the problem and in a matter of seconds he repairs the switch and the machine works again.

James Conrad: "It will work for a while, but I think I need...necesitara un...".

Boss: "Creo que necesito una nueva fabrica".

James laughs.

James Conrad: "Of course".

Boss: "Aún después de cinco meses me has estado ayudando así, pero siento que eres demasiado inteligente para este tipo de trabajos...veré si te puedo poner en un mejor lugar".

James understands everything the boss told him.

But in an oversight James cuts himself and his blood falls.

James Conrad: "No, no! ... stop it!"

Boss: "What's wrong?"

James runs quickly because he fears that his blood has fallen into one of the bottles. The boss orders that the machine be stopped, James looks for and sees that ... the blood only fell on one part of the machine and not on the bottles. James cleans it and his wound is healed.

James Conrad: "Everything in order".

The Boss reactivates the machine.

James turns around ... he does not see that more blood fell into a bottle, which is filled with the soft drink, later bottled, packaged and then sent to the United States.

After finishing his hour of work, James is ready to eat with Sandra but Ramirez is done to talk to her.

Ramirez: "What a blowjob, what do you say if we had a good time?"

James resists ... but then decides to talk to him.

James Conrad: "Sandra...¿quieres comer conmigo?".

Ramirez: "Vete al carajo...gringo".

James Conrad: "¿Disculpa?".

Ramirez: "¿Alguna bronca?".

James Conrad: "Para nada".

Ramirez: "¡Muy tarde!".

James Conrad: "¡No querras verme...hambriento!".

Ramirez realized that it did not make sense.

James Conrad: "Do not wait."

But Ramirez attacks James, but the boss stops him and then James takes Sandra.

Later...

James meets with a drug dealer who gives him an exotic flower that is supposed to cure him.

James Conrad: "Thank you."

Then James returns to his house.

James Conrad: "It's all ... with this I'll get out of here."

James connects an antenna and turns on his laptop, has a colleague who helps him find a cure, but under incriminated names: he as an ape and his colleague as a reptile. He writes a message.

James Conrad: "Reptile ... are you there?"

He answers.

Reptile: "Ape, my mysterious friend, I'm glad to hear from you again".

James Conrad: "I already have it."

Reptile: "Finally, pretty, do not you think? It's a Passiflora, use a higher dose ... good luck."

James prepares the serum using the leaves of the flower, when he has it, he draws blood from his finger and through a microscope he performs a test. He puts the serum into his blood and sees under the microscope that he retains part of the simian gene ... but then he rejects it.

James Conrad: "Damn!"

Then he writes.

James Conrad: "It did not work."

Reptile: "How much did you use?

James Conrad: "The whole plant."

Reptile: "Well ... forget the flowers, send me a sample of blood".

James doubts it.

Reptile: "If you do not, I can not help you."

James draws blood with a syringe and then puts it in a jar, wraps it well and then takes it to a post office, writes for who it is.

James Conrad: "To New York".

Sir: "One day will come".

After that, he takes the rest of the afternoon off.


	3. The First Attack

**In the Monarch Company (Massachusetts, Boston)...**

A young Japanese woman named San Lin enters the office of Bill Randa.

San Lin: "Randa ... I have something that could interest you".

Retrospective scene...

San Lin: "In Pennsylvania ... an old man (played by Roberto Gomez Bolaños 'Chespirito') drank a soda of Seven-Up ... it caused a disastrous effect."

Elderly man: "Wow!"

The old man dropped the bottle and broke.

End of the scene.

Bill Randa: "Where is it bottled?"

San Lin: "Puerto Vallarta, Mexico."

Bill Randa: "That our agents look for a person of American descent, but avoid contact, if he detects us he will leave".

Randa meets with Lieutenant Colonel Preston Packard at a military base to recruit a S.W.A.T

Preston Packard: "It was very fast, but what I have here is quality ... this is good."

Major Jack Chapman arrives in a helicopter.

Preston Packard: "Jack Chapman, he served me for a while I was born in England and then I came back home".

Bill Randa: "I'm sorry for all your trouble Packard."

Preston Packard: "It was nothing ... I hope it serves you".

The S.W.A.T led by Randa and commanded by Chapman board a plane and fly to Mexico.

On the plane, the soldiers receive an image of the target.

San Lin: "Just use the weapons as backup, be stealthy ... this man is the target."

Jack Chapman: "Is he a warrior?"

Bill Randa: "No ... he's a fugitive from the government of the United States that contains secret information, in addition to having caused a massacre at a university a long time ago ... just sleep and let him down".

Jack Chapman looked nothing surprised.

 **In Puerto Vallarta, México...**

James is resting in his house ... when he receives a message from the 'Reptile'.

Reptile: "Good news ... with your blood sample you discover a reduction of its effect to which it was subjected".

James responds.

James Conrad: "Can you heal me?"

Reptile: "Yes ... I just need a little information ... especially the kind of things that were in his accident."

James is frustrated.

James Conrad: "It can not be ... I do not have that data".

Reptile: "Where is it?"

James Conrad: "In my house."

James closes his laptop and goes to sleep.

Already in the night in the streets of Puerto Vallarta there is a spy truck where Randa and other Monarch agents have communication with the SWAT.

S.W.A.T 1: "We do the objective, we have it surrounded".

The SWATs are about to arrive at James' house. A dog trained by James to detect danger (in this case the soldiers or anyone who chased him) alerts James and he wakes up knowing there is danger.

The SWAT with Chapman arrive at the house.

Jack Chapman: "We arrived".

Bill Randa: "Introduce the camera."

A soldier introduces a mini camera through a cable and there they see James asleep, but they can not see anymore as the dog bites the camera and quickly pulls it out.

Bill Randa: "Now."

A soldier places a small detonator to blow the door, when Chapman does it and the soldiers enter the house of James, while the dog barks at them. They shoot at what appeared to be James asleep ... but they were just blankets and a pillow.

Jack Chapman: "He has escaped."

Chapman shoots a sedative at the head of the dog.

James goes down the window and arrives at Sandra's house ... who was getting dressed!

Sandra: "¡¿Qué carajos haces?!"

But James tells him to calm down.

Bill Randa: "Where is he?"

Chapman looks out the window.

Jack Chapman: "On the street ... come on!"

Chapman and the soldiers leave the house and go to look for him in the street. Sandra looks out the door and sees Chapman leaving and the soldiers walking away, James seeing that it is safe to leave also leaves.

James Conrad: "Thank you."

And he gave her a kiss. He sneaks around the streets, but for a moment Chapman sees him ... he tries to go unnoticed but it's late.

Jack Chapman: "There, it's him!"

James runs, Chapaman and the SWATs chase him.

Bill Randa: "Come on ... behind him!".

The truck in which Randa is also moving.

Bill Randa: "Do not lose sight of it".

It becomes a chase that goes from an earth soccer field to the roofs of houses ... James almost manages to be enchanted, Chapman is walking on his heels. At one point James runs into the truck and from there Randa both make eye contact, James again runs.

Bill Randa: "Go back!"

James continues to run through the streets ... unfortunately (even more so for him) he runs into Ramírez and his friends.

Ramírez: "¡Otra vez este pinche pendejo!".

James Conrad: "Only this was missing".

Ramírez tries to hit James but he dodges and runs. His friends help raise Ramírez.

Ramírez: "After him."

James arrives at the same factory where he works and there he hides ... but Ramírez sees him.

Bill Randa: "Where is he?"

Jack Chapman: "Located."

Ramírez and his men enter the factory, James tries to calm down, James tries to calm down ... but Ramírez and his friends are looking for him at the factory so he has to move. The SWAT soldiers also enter the factory with Chapman. Before James manages to leave ... he is captured by Ramírez and his henchmen.

Ramírez: "Ahora si...ya valiste".

Ramírez and his men beat James.

James Conrad: "No ... leave me ... please".

A soldier who had a rifle shoots a tranquilizer at a friend of Ramírez and this distracts them from hitting James ... but it's too late. James begins to undergo transformation into a gorilla.

Soldier: "Are you watching this?"

Ramírez: "Olvidenlo sigamos golpeando a este cab...".

But something held Ramirez's leg and pulled him into the darkness. Everyone was confused, Ramirez is then launched and breaks two windows and finally crashed into a window ... totally hurt...it's James already transformed into Kong!. Kong roars and chases Ramírez's two friends ... the soldiers move fast. Chapman passes near Ramirez pointing a rifle, the two men are still running Kong catches one ... but the other is unharmed.

The soldiers point to Kong.

Soldier 1: "It can not be! You've seen!"

Soldier 2: "Does anyone know what that is?"

Bill Randa: "That's the goal, just sedate it with tranquilizers!"

Then the soldiers fired at Kong's back, but it does not affect what surprises Chapman. Kong crushes one of the soldiers.

Bill Randa: "No!"

But Chapman sige shooting causing a shootout against Kong, but his bullets are not enough. Kong tries to escape ... but a SWAT soldier throws an explosive grenade at Kong. They think they defeated him ... but.

Kong: "Leave me alone."

They were surprised when I speak, they reload bullets but Kong throws a machine that almost overwhelms the soldiers, Chapman cintunua following Kong and shoots him ... and prepares for a last shot ... but Kong reveals his face to Chapman leaving this astonished (since Kong has been all the time in the shadows).

Kong throws him a forklift but Chapman dodges it, then knocks down a wall and manages to escape.

Bill Randa: "No ... no!"

Chapman only observes ... Kong's roar is heard all over Puerto Vallarta.


	4. Dark intentions

In the house of Conrad ...

Randa, Chapman and San inspect Conrad's house looking for a clue.

Jack Chapman: "I knew it was him at once, but then I do not know where he went."

Then Chapman finds a picture of Mason Weaver.

Jack Chapman: "Is his girlfriend? ... Will she help him?"

Bill appreciates Mason's photo in anger.

Bill Randa: "She's nothing like him anymore, she's more than just ... San see if she's talked to him"

San inspects James's computer.

Jack Chapman: "Excuse me ... but why does not anyone want to talk about what happened there?"

Randa listens carefully to what he says.

Jack Chapman: "We already had it ... and suddenly something attacked us ... it looked like a great and very strong ape ... I charge a forklift, as if it were a feather! ... it is the most powerful thing I have viewed".

Bill Randa: "Monsters exist, it's gone".

Jack Chapman: "That thing protected Conrad ... he knows what it is ... and when he finds it, I'll put his foot on his neck and I'll ...".

Bill Randa: "That ape was Conrad! ... that ape was Conrad."

Jack Chapman: "I could explain more."

Bill Randa: "I do not have to ... you did a great job ... get the men on the plane, we go home".

Chapman was still intrigued, Randa on a balcony watches all of Puerto Vallarta.

 **The next morning...**

James Conrad appears in the Riviera Nayarit ... completely naked, but he manages to cover himself thanks to the help of some tourists, and after wandering on the beach a guy with a cargo van is killed.

James Conrad: "Excuse me ...¿dónde...dónde estoy?".

Subject: "En la Riviera de Nayarit...me dirigo a Tepic precisamente".

James thinks so.

James Conrad: "¿Me ayuda?".

Sujeto: "Claro que sí suba".

They both get into the truck.

Sujeto: "¿A dónde va?".

James Conrad: "A mi casa".

 **At the base of Monarch...**

Bill Randa and Jack Chapman get off the plane and return to the United States to visit Monarch to be exact. While they walk Chapman and Randa converse.

Jack Chapman: "It's not my first complicated mission, I lost many men for not telling me what I was facing, I'm still here because it's my job ... but this time, I'm on another level,

Randa watches Chapman.

if that monster attacks again I'll be here and he better be prepared or many of his men will be crushed by an ape. "

 **While...**

James manages to move to Guadalajara, Jalisco ... there he is in Zapopan and in a tianguis he buys new clothes. After that he continues moving.

 **At the base of Monarch...**

Bill Randa: "Listen if it is going to stay I want something very clear ... we are a secret organization everything is classified here, nobody knows anything, understood".

Jack Chapman: "Understood."

Bill Randa: "The antecedent of all this takes us to the year of 1935, an experiment that for its time was very advanced was to improve the capabilities of a soldier."

Jack Chapman: "The adventurous archaeologist".

Bill Randa: "Yes ... it's about it, based on that experiment I resurrected it but convincing the DNA of an animal, the laboratory had everything ready ... James was one of our best men ... everything went wrong, I transformed it in a monster, but technically he is owned by Monarch. "

Jack Chapman: "Why did he run?"

Bill Randa: "He thinks he can find a cure ... but a serum from him sounds very promising."

Jack Chapman: "A weapon is what they are looking for".

Bill Randa: "That's right".

Jack Chapman: "Listen ... to be able to catch him I need to be in the same conditions as Conrad, equal strength and abilities".

Randa knew what Chapman wanted.

Bill Randa: "Maybe I can help you with that."

Chapman smiles wickedly.


	5. Back to the United States

**In Pennsylvania ...**

James finally returned to the United States, to the state of Pennsylvania because that is where Mason Weaver lives, he goes to the University of Pennsylvania because that's where Weaver teaches photography, James waits at the exit and sees her leave ... accompanied by another man named Bruce Baxter, a theater actor.

This discourages James who decides not to ask Weaver for help and enter the university on his own ... but discovers that they ask for identification to enter, so he comes up with an idea.

 **Later that night**

James goes to visit an old friend of his: the veteran hunting exile Hank Marlow who now works in a pizzeria, when James arrives at the local Hank can not believe it.

James Conrad: "Listen to what they have told you ... nothing is true".

Hank Marlow: "I know ... I really did not believe half of what the Monarch people told me ... did you already talk to her?"

James Conrad: "No ... she does not even know I'm here...has a boyfriend?".

Hank Marlow: "Yes ... he's a theater actor, they say he's the best of the moment and he's a good man too".

James lamented.

James Conrad: "I understand."

Hank Marlow: "James ... how can I help you?"

James Conrad: "Can I stay here?"

Hank Marlow: "Yes of course ... you can stay in the room above."

James Conrad: "I thank you ... there is something else".

 **The Next Morning...**

Hank lets James work momentarily as a pizza delivery boy, after making two deliveries to college students, James goes to his real goal to access information from computers ... but before he has an obstacle ... a security guard.

James Conrad: "This is for the fifth."

The guard turns out to be ...

Luke Hobbs: "He did not believe that there is anyone above."

James Conrad: "Please, it will go bad if I do not charge."

The guard resists.

James Conrad: "I have one that I'm over."

The guard watches the pizza ... and lets James in.

James Conrad: "You saved me."

Luke Hobbs: "Forget him friend".

Both collide fists, James enters and the guard tastes his pizza.

Luke Hobbs: "That's fine."

Upon entering, James remembers that horrible day when he first convolved for Kong in Vietnam. He concentrates ... he takes a computer (sponsored by the Corleone family) and using Weaver's user he manages to access it, he looks for the experiment under the original name Evolvo-Ray ... but there is no data ... so try his name. ..but there is no data either.

Frustrated initiates a conversation with the 'Reptile' ... the 'Reptile' answers him.

Reptile: "Friend simio !, how about your search?"

James answers him.

James Conrad: "The information disappeared".

Reptile: "Without her ... I can not help you ... what will you do?"

James Conrad: "Continue my way."


	6. Reunion

At Hank's pizza place, James packs his things and is ready to leave.

James Conrad: "Thanks for everything Hank".

Hank Marlow: "It was nothing ... I just hope you recover soon."

Then someone enters the pizzeria.

Hank Marlow: "Oh ... customers".

While James is going to save some last things, Hank goes out and sees that they are ... Mason Weaver and Bruce Baxter !, Hank thinks fast.

Hank MArlow: "Sorry guys, it's already closed".

Mason Weaver: "Come on Hank ... it's Friday night."

Hank Marlow: "But I'm telling you ... I only have tomato sauce."

Mason Weaver: "I want an extra cheese."

Bruce Baxter: "Come on Hank ... he was late again."

Without further excuse Hank agrees ... James returns.

James Conrad: "Hank?"

Bruce talks to Mason.

Bruce Baxter: "It's great, I would not only dedicate myself to the theater ... a guy named Carl Denham has made me an offer at the cinema."

Mason Weaver: "I'm happy for you."

While Bruce was still talking to him, Weaver notices that someone comes out of the kitchen door ... it's James!

Both were shocked by it, James quickly goes out the back door ... Weaver goes after him, she also goes out the back door and only finds a dark alley ... actually James was hiding behind a trash can. Weaver returns and James laments about that.

Hank Marlow: "Just calm down."

Mason Weaver: "Tell me I saw your friend who."

Hank Marlow: "It's a bit complicated."

Mason Weaver: "Please, tell me the truth."

 **Later**

James is walking down the road at night and with rain, then a car stops behind him, he turns around and sees that the one who gets out of the car is Weaver ... both do not resist anymore and they run to each other to hug each other.

Mason Weaver: "Do not go ... come with me, please".

James gets into Weaver's car and she takes him to his house. When Weaver arrives, she closes all her doors, windows and curtains to make sure no one knows James is there. Weaver hands James a box that has a USB stick inside.

Mason Weaver: "They are our data, I saved them before Monarch took them ... I did it in case they served us some day".

James Conrad: "Randa know this?"

Mason Weaver: "No, I do not think I know ... I have not heard from him in a couple of years".

James Conrad: "I must be sure."

Mason Weaver: "James, I do not understand why can not you and I go together to talk to him?"

James Conrad: "He wants my DNA to look for an improvement, duplicate it and turn everything ... into a weapon".

 **Somewhere else...**

Randa joined with other Monarch agents enter a laboratory to a chamber that says Embryo Cold Storage where there is frozen blood.

Agent 1: "Hey, where are we, what is this?"

Agent 2: "InGen".

Randa went to a company associated with Monarch called InGen to collect dinosaur DNA! ... which are: Tyrannosaurus, Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Therizinosaurus, Velociraptor and with some snakes ... all together and mixed.

 **Back...**

James stayed overnight at Weaver's house.

Mason Weaver: "Here ... I thought you wanted to shave."

James Conrad: "Thank you ... I have to leave early, as much as I can".

Mason Weaver: "Will not you stay?"

James Conrad: "I would like ... but it's not safe".

Weaver understands it.

James Conrad: "Can you lend money?"

Mason Weaver: "Sure."

James Conrad: "For the bus".

Mason Weaver: "At least, let me leave you at the station."

James Conrad: "Agredo."

Weaver did not want to leave the room.

Mason Weaver: "Do you have what it takes?"

James Conrad: "Yes."

Nothing more to say.

James Conrad: "Good evening."

Mason Weaver: "Good evening, I hope you rest."

Weaver leaves the room and they both go to sleep in different rooms, both of them thinking that maybe they will not see each other again after this.

 **In the Monarch company ...**

Chapman was ready for Randa's experiment.

Bill Randa: "Thanks to the support of an associ- ated company, we have acquired the blood of extinct creatures".

Jack Chapman: "Dinosaurs?"

Bill Randa: "That's right ... he will acquire his abilities to face that ape, if he comes back".

Jack Chapman: "And what does the serum contain?"

Bill Randa: "DNA of many of the great carnivores, among them tyrannosaurus and velociraptor".

Jack Chapman: "Does it mean ... that I will be fast like a velociraptor?"

Bill Randa: "Exactly ... but I want you to know that the first side effect will be removed from the team for recovery ... understood?"

Jack Chapman: "Understood."

The scientists inject the serum in Chapman's neck and later in the spinal cord causing severe pain.


	7. Kong Attacks

**The Next Morning...**

Both James and Weaver leave the house discreetly. James prepares to leave.

James Conrad: "Well, I guess that's it."

Mason Weaver: "Will I see you again?"

James Conrad: "I do not know ... maybe."

Weaver did not want James to leave.

Mason Weaver: "Allow me."

Weaver fixes James a bit by combing and adjusting his clothes.

James Conrad: "Thank you."

Weaver smiles ... but James notices something weird ... there is a soldier! ... and then he sees another.

James Conrad: "They're here."

Mason Weaver: "James!"

James Conrad: "Look ... get away from me as much as you can and do not argue, do it!"

James runs to the university, Weaver sees military vans arriving with men with machine guns, Randa who is in a truck says.

Bill Randa: "This time ... do not let him escape".

Chapman leads the soldiers chasing James.

Jack Chapman: "Try to go to the University!"

Soldiers and trucks go after James, but Chapman runs like a velociraptor.

Bill Randa: "Chapman not yet!"

Chapman stops and stops the soldiers.

Jack Chapman: "It will be interesting."

James enters the university and tries to lose them, but the soldiers also enter ... instead Weaver pursues the military trucks. James enters the library but is cornered by the soldiers, so James in a desperate attempt ... he eats the USB memory with the data !, while Weaver reaches everyone on the campus of the university. James is seen by some soldiers and continues running, Weaver distinguishes one of the trucks and stops in front of him.

Mason Weaver: "Stop! ... Stop! ... I know you're there!"

Randa is perplexed.

Mason Weaver: "Bill, please!"

San Lin: "Randa?"

Without more options Weaver screams.

Mason Weaver: "Father!"

Randa almost necessarily leaves the truck and is reunited with her daughter.

Mason Weaver: "Dad, do not do it."

Randa grabs her by the shoulders and tells her.

Bill Randa: "You have not understood, go in there."

Soldier: "There he is!"

They turn and see that they cornered James on a small glass bridge.

Bill Randa: "Do not shoot, I repeat, do not shoot."

The soldiers corner James.

Bill Randa: "Shoot him two capsules."

The soldiers shoot gas grenades at James to put him to sleep, James covers his nose with his jacket. Weaver runs to help him, but Randa says.

Bill Randa: "Bring it to me."

Two soldiers chase Weaver, she manages to knock one out of one elbow but the other catches her, James is covered in all the smoke ... and gets angry enough!

Soldier: "I do not see it anymore".

Suddenly ... James' hand hits the glass almost breaking it (Chapman observes) begins to become more corpulent, it comes out fur and finally ... it breaks the glass! ".

Bill Randa: "Now you will understand."

From the bridge jump Kong! the gorilla. Chapman, Randa and Weaver are surprised.

Kong throws a powerful roar.

Bill Randa: "Alpha team ... now, attack with everything".

Soldiers with machine guns behind a large iron sculpture attack Kong, but the bullets do not hurt him and Kong starts running towards them.

Bill Randa: "Caliber 50 now!"

A military Jeep appears with him a soldier with a caliber 50 that fires at Kong but this one attacks him, then another 50-caliber Jeep comes out and also shoots at Kong, Kong is made at the soldiers who are firing at him and there Kong raises the jeep like his was a toy car and ki star in the iron sculpture destroying it in the process and then crushing some soldiers. Weaver sees everything.

Then Kong takes the engine of the jeep and throws it to other cars that collide when exploding. Some nerdy guys get a little closer and record with their cell phone.

Nerd boy: "Look at that ... is it a monkey?"

Bill Randa: "Chapman, now you!"

Chapman takes a grenade launcher does a little and shoots Kong three times but Kong is covered with the iron sculpture that Kong ripped off the ground to protect, becoming a sharp weapon. Kong growls furiously.

Jack Chapman: "You remind me!"

Jack throws one last grenade but Kong dodges it, then begins to shoot him with a gun while dodging Kong's attacks with the sculpture, but he runs out of bullets ... then Kong attacks him with the broken sculpture but Chpman evades his attacks .

Bill Randa: "What are you doing?"

Chapman, evade his attacks once more.

Bill Randa: "Take it to the canyons!"

Chapman runs and Kong chases him, two vehicles with sonic cannons (emitting a loud noise) appear.

The soldiers prepare the guns.

Bill Randa: "Now!"

They light the cannons and send Chapman flying and surprisingly they knock Kong back ... it almost weakens him. Chapman smiles mockingly.

Mason Weaver: "Dad, please ... you're killing him!"

Randa does not listen to her.

Then Kong observes that he almost assaults Weaver and becomes more angry ... little by little he gets up and takes his two pieces of iron sculpture ... he protects himself with them causing astonishment in Randa ... then Kong throws a piece and destroys the vehicle, jumps and destroys the other.

Bill Randa: "Where is the helicopter?"

The helicopter approaches, Chapman takes an aka 47 and shoots Kong until the bullets run out, then faces Kong.

Jack Chapman: "Is it all?"

Bill Randa: "Chapman, retire now."

Chapman disobeys the instructions.

Jack Chapman: "That's it ?!"

Kong furious ... he kicks it! and throws it away crashing into a tree ... apparently dies.

Bill Randa: "Back!"

The soldiers retreat and Weaver slowly approaches Kong, at which point Bruce Baxter arrives.

Bruce Baxter: "Weaver!"

Weaver approaches Kong.

Bill Randa: "Open fire!"

Mason Weaver: "James."

Kong calms down a bit ... but in that instant the helicopter arrives, points to Kong and shoots him ... Kong protects Weaver.

Bill Randa: "Do not shoot!"

Kong throws the other piece of the sculpture to the helicopter and knocks it down, but falls near Kong and Weaver and explodes.

Bill Randa: "No!"

Bruce thinks he died and Randa thinks the same. But from the smoke Kong rises with Weaver carrying her, Kong looks at her sadly and then looks furious at Randa, after which Kong leaves the place with Weaver.


	8. Two ways

**After the Disaster...**

At Weaver's house, Monarch agents confiscate Weaver's things. In the garden of the house is sitting Bruce Baxter, Randa approaches him and tells him.

Bill Randa: "You did well to call us ... where do you think they are going? It's in serious danger being with him."

Bruce Baxter: "Why is he in danger ?, he protected her ... you are the one who almost killed her".

Bill Randa: "I swear to his that your safety is what worries me the most".

Bruce Baxter: "You know ... I know very well when a person is telling me lies, like right now, I do not know where he is going but he can help him."

Bill Randa: "Help a fugitive ... and not help any."

Randa turns around and leaves but Bruce tells him out loud.

Bruce Baxter: "I did not understand why he was not talking about you ... now I know."

Before getting in his car, Randa says.

Bill Randa: "Where did he meet you?"

Randa and his agents leave.

 **Somewhere...**

In a forest Kong walks carrying Weaver still unconscious ... stops to take refuge in a cave because it is raining. Kong goes down and approaches her ... Weaver wakes up and gets a little scared when he sees Kong. Kong just stares at him.

Mason Weaver: "James?"

Kong seems to calm down ... but a lightning disturbs him, he gets angry and throws a rock to the sky ... besides he roars furiously ... he tells Weaver not to go near, Kong just wants to protect her.

Mason Weaver: "Quiet ... quiet."

Kong calms down a bit and they both sit down.

Mason Weaver: "Be careful."

With this Weaver realizes that his father is wrong in pursuing James and Kong is not as dangerous as some think.

 **In a private hospital...**

Randa talks to a surgeon about Chapman's condition.

Bill Randa: "Can walk?"

Surgeon: "Well, his bones are dusty ... but surprisingly his heart looks like a machine almost like a Cheetah".

They enter the room where Chapman and Randa see him in plaster, he wonders if he could come back ... after a few seconds ... Chapman closes his hand turning her fist recovering the movement in the hand and opens one eye.

 **Back in the Cave...**

The next morning, Weaver wakes up and sees that Kong is again James, because he only has a pair of pants, Weaver covers it with his.

 **Later**

The two of them stay in a motel, James still feels weak.

Mason Weaver: "Wait."

Mason opened the door fourth, while she is going to do some shopping, James takes a shower ... but still remembers the machine gun shots so he gets restless. When Weaver comes back he brings some clothes and food.

Mason Weaver: "James?"

James comes out of the bathroom (with a towel).

James Conrad: "Ah ... hello".

Mason Weaver: "Do you feel good?"

James Conrad: "Yes ... I already feel better".

Mason Weaver: "Oh that's good".

James Conrad: "Recover the data".

Mason Weaver: "Did you swallow them?"

James Conrad: "Well ... in circumstances like that I had to improvise".

Mason Weaver: "Wow! ... there was not much to choose from, only the options that I liked and this".

Weaver gives James a new watch.

James Conrad: "I can not believe it ... thanks."

Mason Weaver: "And take it."

Weaver gives James some pants but they are very big.

Mason Weaver: "Hey, they were the smallest guys they had."

James Conrad: "Ha, do not tell me."

 **In the company Monarch ...**

On television they pass a report about the incident at the University of Pennsylvania.

Reporter: "Even after a few hours of the incident at Penn University, it is not known what attacked them, the army fought against an adversary that was described as a monster."

Randa sees the report.

Reporter: "Below are the words of some witnesses".

Chico Nerd: "He was like a gorilla, very big and strong".

Reporter: "The search for the monster was postponed due to a strong electrical storm".

 **Back at the Motel...**

James and Weaver rest a bit, Weaver cuts James' hair.

James Conrad: "Not so short back".

Mason Weaver: "Come on ... it's not my first time".

Both laugh ... when Weaver just hugs James and then kisses him 3 times in the face ... they do not resist anymore the passion wins them and they start to kiss with more passion, later it seems that they are going to have sex ... but ...begins to alter almost becoming Kong.

James Conrad: "No, no, no ... wait."

Mason Weaver: "What? ... what?"

James Conrad: "No ... I can not, it's too much".

Mason Weaver: "Not even a little?"

James goes to bed frustrated.

 **In the company Monarch ...**

Randa is sitting smoking a cigar appreciating nothing ... then San Lin enters telling him.

San Lin: "Randa ... it's Chapman."

San Lin takes Randa to Chapman's room.

Bill Randa: "You know if he has a close relative."

San Lin: "Why do not you ask him?"

Upon entering the room Randa sees Chapman recovered.

Jack Chapman: "Randa."

Randa is surprised and at the same time worried, but he looks more muscular.

Bill Randa: "What a pleasure to see you standing again ... how do you feel?"

Jack Chapman: "Ready for the third round".

Chapman laughs evilly.


	9. Trip to New York

**Before leaving the Motel ...**

James takes some out of Weaver's wallet.

Mason Weaver: "What are you doing?"

James Conrad: "All this ... will not serve us, they could rake us".

Mason Weaver: "Not even my lipstick, they track that?"

James Conrad: "No ... you can take it."

Mason Weaver: "Thank you."

James Conrad: "You can also wear your glasses and your watch ... what we can not carry are IDs or cell phones ... or even wear them."

Mason Weaver: "I understand."

James Conrad: "Money yes ... obviously".

Mason Weaver: "How will we get to New York with 40 dollars and no cards?"

James had not thought of that.

Mason Weaver: "I could pawn that."

Weaver wanted to pawn a diamond necklace that his mother gave him.

James Conrad: "No ... it's the only thing you have from your mother."

Mason Weaver: "I'll try to get it back."

James is not entirely agreed but accepts.

 **In the company Monarch...**

San Lin: "From now on you will be watching cards, cell phones and emails from the photojournalist Mason Weaver, the local police will be alert, if they appear somewhere we will know immediately."

Bill Randa: "However, none of that will betray him."

Randa appears.

Bill Randa: "Five years ago he crossed the border without any mistake, I do not think he tries to escape, he's looking for help ... we'll find him with his contacts, we know that he communicates with someone who will give him a supposed cure. Incriptados of 'Mr. Ape' and 'Mr. Reptile' ... if it makes noise we will listen to it and if it slips ... we will catch it ".

 **While...**

Before leaving, James uses a computer from a cyber to send a final message to 'Mr. Reptile'.

James Conrad: "Mr. Reptile ... I have the information, it's time to meet ... attentively 'Mr. Ape'".

Send the message and leave ... however, he made a mistake. Well thanks to the Corleone family ... Monarch has control over all contacts and messages. In Monarch, San Lin finds the message.

San Lin: "Perfect."

San Lin discovers the identity of 'Mr. Reptile '... turns out to be ... nothing more and nothing less than ... the nuclear physicist, Joe Brody.

 **While...**

James buys a truck to continue his journey and Weaver uses his camera again.

Mason Weaver: "Hey ... smile."

James smiles and Weaver takes a picture of him. Both get on the truck and continue their trip (trip of 4 h 29 min). At night and still on the way Weaver asks James.

Mason Weaver: "What do you feel? ... when it happens, what does it feel like to be a gorilla?"

James Conrad: "I could hardly explain ... I feel they hold me, they tie me chains".

Mason Weaver: "Do you have any memories?"

James Conrad: "Fragments, images or noise".

Mason Weaver: "Are you inside?"

James Conrad: "No, not at all."

Mason Weaver: "In the cave ... Kong, I felt that you knew me ... maybe your mind controls it because ...".

James Conrad: "I do not want to control it, I want to discard it".

They continue the trip and James falls asleep.

 **In Monarch...**

Randa will submit Chapman for a final experiment.

Bill Randa: "Ready?"

Jack Chapman: "If I want to equalize forces".

However, it does not allow to see what they do to him.

 **Back with James and Weaver...**

Before arriving at the entrance to New York ... there is a traffic jam.

Mason Weaver: "James wakes up ... there are problems".

James wakes up and gets out of the car and sees that ... there are officers checking every car that has their papers. So he says to Weaver.

James Conrad: "Let's go, walk backwards but not so fast".

They both get out of the van and go sneaking around ... then they rent a boat and finally they arrive in New York.


	10. Meeting Mr Reptile

Already in New York ... James and Weaver look for a map to find 'Mr. Reptile'.

Mason Weaver: "We could use the subway ... it's a long way".

James Conrad: "Me in an underground ... in one of the most aggressive cities in the world? ... I do not think it's such a good idea."

Mason Weaver: "True ... better by taxi."

Both get into a taxi ... but it turns out to be worse than imagined ... the taxi driver is a wretch who does not respect other drivers or pedestrians and is going to speed up.

Mason Weaver: "Oh James!"

Taxi driver: "They like that ... it's emotion".

James starts to get upset almost becomes Kong ... without bearing it anymore James and Weaver get out of the taxi.

Mason Weaver: "Has he gone crazy? ... It's a danger!"

Taxi driver: "What's wrong, you do not like strong emotions?"

The taxi driver kisses Weaver what infuriates her ... the taxi driver leaves quickly and Weaver kicks the car.

Mason Weaver: "You moron!"

James tries to calm her down.

James Conrad: "I know techniques to control anger ... they are very effective, I can teach you ...".

Mason Weaver: "Shut up ... let's walk".

James Conrad: "It's okay".

After a while they arrive at the University of New York ... from which Joe Brody is leaving.

Mason Weaver: "Excuse me ... Dr. Joe Brody."

Joe Brody: "Yes?"

Mason Weaver: "Sorry to bother you ... my name is Mason Weaver".

Joe Brody: "Ah ... Photographer Weaver".

Mason Weaver: "There is someone who wants to know him."

Joe Brody: "Yes, of course."

James arrives.

James Conrad: "Like this Mr. Reptile".

Surprised answers

Joe Brody: "It's Mr. Ape."

The three enter a laboratory.

Joe Brody: "I must tell you ... that ... I did not know if it was real or not, if it were, what would a person with such strength be like? ... I would have been shocked if that man shook my hand."

James and Weaver do not look very surprised.

Joe Brody: "But I must warn you, even if the process is going well ... if I give you the exact dose, it could be a long-lasting cure or just an antidote that contains your transformation ... the truth is, I do not know. that if I overdo even a little ... I could, could ".

Mason Weaver: "I could kill him."

Joe Brody: "I have to say yes."

James Conrad: "The only thing I'm going to tell you ... is that if the concentration fails, it could be very dangerous for you."

Brody laughs.

Joe Brody: "I'm more curious than cautious ... it works for me, do you want to do it?"

 **In Monarch ...**

With the location of James, Randa commands helicopters to New York. But before leaving, in a bathroom, Chapman sees that his body undergoes extreme changes: very scaly skin, claws on his feet and hands, his teeth are sharpened and on his back plates of dinosaur.

He still climbs the helicopter (this time Randa is accompanied by Preston Packard) hiding his symptoms.

Preston Packard: "Soldier ... how do you feel?"

Jack Chapman: "Like a king ... dinosaur".

Back in New York ...

Brody prepares his machines to cure James, turns on some computers and sets up his medical table ... and prepares the antidote with the dialysis machine.

Joe Brody: "On the table ... James".

James takes off his shirt and shoes leaving only his pants ... Brody ties his arms to the table.

Joe Brody: "This will protect you in case you have a negative reaction."

Joe finished setting up some machines, while Weaver calmed James down.

Joe Brody: "Ready ... you will feel a different sensation".

The antidote goes through the tubes.

Joe Brody: "The machine will mix the antidote with its blood ... but it will take effect when it is at its maximum reaction."

Mason Weaver: "Relax."

Joe Brody: "Well ... it's being completed."

Brody sterilizes James to give him an electric shock.

Joe Brody: "Here we go".

Brody gives him the electric shock in the head ... James is very upset ... enough for him to start transforming into Kong, he starts to come out fur and to increase his strength.

Joe Brody: "I can not believe it!"

He almost acquires the physical features of a gorilla, Brody wants to cancel the process.

Mason Weaver: "No, no, do not ... wait."

James finally transforms into Kong, but Weaver tries to calm him down.

Mason Weaver: "James look at me ... Brody give the antidote now."

Brody gives him a more potent antidote that ... effectively holds Kong.

Joe Brody: "This is amazing."

James little by little returns to be human ... but it is unconscious.

Mason Weaver: "James? ... James?"

James wakes up.

Mason Weaver: "Easy, you're fine."

Joe Brody: "Yes ... it's okay ... it's fantastic".

Mason Weaver: "It's over."


	11. Caught at the End

Helicopters and military trucks arrive in New York City joined forces with the police.

 **In the laborarorio ...**

Joe Brody: "That ... was the most extraordinary thing ... I saw in my life, well that and the incident in Tokyo".

Mason Weaver: "Yes of course ... but you can explain us what happened there".

Joe Brody: "Yes of course ... his case may be similar to the legends of the werewolf, maybe the Evolvo-Ray brought something else that Randa knew, perhaps as the name implies is the evolutionary process ... the species that I have not yet tried them but ... "

James Conrad: "Wait what ... like other species?"

Joe Brody: "Come with me."

 **Outside...**

The police and soldiers have surrounded the place ... Randa and San Lin arrive to prepare the operation.

San Lin: "Progress Report".

Agent: "Snipers on the roof ... waiting for orders".

 **At the laboratory...**

Joe Brody: "Initially I tested with mice but they failed, but they mixed their blood with other animals and it worked ... it was the evolutionary step".

James Conrad: "What do you mean?"

Joe Brody: "Look and learn."

James sees that Brody has created new species with his blood ... see bottles with code names: Monthra (Butterfly), Anguirus (Hedgehog), King Caesar (Lion), Varan (Lizard) and Rodan (Pteranodon, supported by InGen).

Joe Brody: "Kong ... is not the only king, with this we can also create new medicines maybe something else".

The soldiers led by Chapman arrive at the building ... he just looks for James.

James Conrad: "You must destroy all this."

Joe Brody: "What?"

James Conrad: "Incinerate all this today."

Joe Brody: "But ... we will win the Nobel with this".

James Conrad: "No ... Kong could be just the beginning, who knows how many more of those things could seem."

San Lin gives an order to the sniper.

San Lin: "Shoot at your discretion."

Chapman already wants to enter so he disobeys the instructions and runs to the lab.

Bill Randa: "Chapman not yet."

Chapman climbs the stairs.

Bill Randa: "Chapman ... wait! ... damn it".

The discussion between James and Brody continues.

Joe Brody: "But I have the antidote."

James Conrad: "But they do not want an antidote ... they want a weapon."

Police and soldiers move.

James Conrad: "If you give this ... you will never recover it."

Joe Brody: "I hate government like anybody ... maybe you're being a bit paranoid."

Suddenly ... the sniper shoots a sedative at James!

It scares both Brody and Weaver.

Mason Weaver: "James!"

Chapman arrives.

Mason Weaver: "No..no."

But Chapman grabs it and throws it crashing against the wall, leaving it unconscious. "

Jack Chapman: "Where is he?! ... where is he ?!"

Chapman slaps James twice.

Jack Chapman: "Show me Kong!"

But James is about to faint ... Chapman releases him, other soldiers arrive.

Soldier: "Chapman, no!"

Chapman hits James in the head with his Ak-47, knocking him out.

 **Then...**

The soldiers take James on a stretcher, a soldier helps Weaver and James finally comes face to face with Randa.

Bill Randa: "If you did something ... I'll lock you in a cage ... your whole life."

Weaver wants to go with James but Randa keeps her.

Bill Randa: "Mason."

Mason Weaver: "You'll never have my forgiveness."

Bill Randa: "But he's a fugitive."

Mason Weaver: "You made him a fugitive ... to hide your failures and protect your position, never again address me as your daughter."

Bill Randa: "That's why you're not behind bars ... for being my daughter."

Weaver went up to the helicopter with James.


	12. The Birth of the Indominus Rex

**At the laboratory...**

San Lin interrogates Joe Brody.

San Lin: "Then he says he can create more like that."

Joe Brody: "No ... maybe I only have some pieces, but I did not say ... I could create another 'Humpty Dumpty' if that's what they mean, that monster accidentally left, but my intention ... is to improve it."

San Lin: "Then Conrad knew that ..."

But unexpectedly ... Chapman hits San Lin! knocking her out

Jack Chapman: "Do not worry ... I will not bother you anymore".

Joe Brody: "But ... why do you like hitting people?"

Chapman takes out his gun and points at Brody.

Joe Brody: "But what did I do ... to deserve this aggression?"

Jack Chapman: "It's not what you did ... it's what you're going to do, I want some of what they gave James."

Joe Brody: "I guess I've injected something."

Jack Chapman: "Dinosaur DNA".

Joe Brody: "InGen I guessed."

Jack Chapman: "Have you seen what it becomes?"

Joe Brody: "Yes ... it is the eighth wonder of the world, it is a king".

Jack Chapman: "I want that, I need it, put me some of that."

Joe Brody: "I could fill your serum with something from Crocodile, but I do not know what else you have entered, if I give it without review, it could result in something ... indomitable."

Chapman ignores this warning and holds Brody by the neck and lifts him up.

Joe Brody: "More I have not said that I'm not going to do it."

Brody is forced to do what Chapman wants.

 **While...**

In a helicopter, James, Weaver, Randa and other soldiers leave the place ... James kisses Weaver's hand as a sign that everything will be fine ... although she doubts it.

 **At the laboratory...**

Chapman lies down at the medical table ... while Brody puts the crocodile serum and turns on the machine and his Evolvo-Ray version.

The evolvo-ray aims at Chapman shoots, a ray ... and suffers a mutation! ".

Joe Brody: "This ... is what ... I was afraid of, I do not know what other species you had."

Chapman gets out of the chair ... he tears all his clothes, legs, tail, arms, dinosaur plates, feathers on the nape of his neck and arms ... he becomes a huge albino dinosaur !.

Joe Brody: "Well ... let's suppose he does not understand anything I'm saying ... but if he comes back to the table, I can fix it."

The dinosaur hits Brody with the tail and smashes it against the wall, opening a wound on his forehead ... causes a jar with the code name: 'Zilla' to break and his liquid falls on his wound on his forehead ... that causes him to mutate ... Brody smiles.

The dinosaur destroys the lab and attacks the remaining soldiers ... including Packard. Two soldiers that are outside.

Soldier: "Two of our guys fell ... but Chapman and the general are still inside!"

The dinosaur leaves the laboratory to the streets and launches a car ... the soldiers follow him ...

Soldier: What is that thing ?! "

Soldier 2: "Shoot him!"

But the dinosaur manages to escape by destroying more cars ... the soldiers see the dinosaur killing Packard.

Soldier 2: "Let's go to the cars ... now, now!"

Two soldiers and two policemen get into a car and make a call to the helicopter.

In the helicopter ...

Pilot: "Randa, listen to this."

Randa listens to the message.

Soldier 1: "Randa ... a dinosaur is in the street, I repeat, a dinosaur is in the street".

Randa confused says.

Bill Randa: "It's impossible, soldier, calm down and concentrate".

Soldier 1: "It's serious!"

Bill Randa: "What is your location?"

Soldier 2: "We follow the dinosaur to Manhattan."

Randa tells the pilot.

Bill Randa: "Come back now!"

The helicopter returns to the city.

Weaver and James are confused.

James Conrad: "We're going back, why the fuck are we coming back?"

Bill Randa: "Damn! ... Show me what happens".

Soldier: "Yes sir".

The soldier with a camera shows him the attacks of the dinosaur to Randa.

There is panic among people ... the dinosaur destroys cars and also bites a traffic light ... Randa sees everything.

James Conrad: "Do not let me see."

James and Weaver also come for the camera.

After the dinosaur hits a truck that crashes into a video blockbuster and says ...

Indominus Rex: "I ... am ... the Indominus Rex!".

It was revealed with Indominus Rex ... Randa, Weaver and James are perplexed.

James Conrad: "There is ... your creation."

Mason Weaver: "Father ... what have you done?"

James Conrad: "Now ... you're John Hammond."

Randa has no words.

The Indominus continues attacking people and destroying cars and devours an unfortunate bastard ... the soldiers plan to make him.

Soldier 1: "Let's use a missile against him! ... come on!"

The soldiers take out a rocket launcher.

Soldier 2: "Excellent."

Soldier 1 launches a rocket to the Indominus ... but it does not do anything to him! and he laughs evilly ... the Indominus now fixes on the soldiers.

Bill Randa: "Get out of there, now."

The soldiers drive in reverse to flee the Indominus ... but the Indominus is faster ... the vehicle is cornered and the Indominus devours a police carving it ... then devours the soldier 2, kills another policeman with his tail and leaving only soldier 1 tells him.

Indominus Rex: "Do not know how to fight ?!"

The Indominus crushes the soldier 1.


	13. Kong Vs Indominus Rex

In the helicopter all are perplexed.

Pilot: "Randa?"

Randa does not know what to do.

James Conrad: "Let me go ... I must go".

Mason Weaver: "What are you saying? ... Do you think you can control it?"

James Conrad: "Maybe I will not control Kong ... but I can direct it."

Bill Randa: "And what if not ?!"

James Conrad: "Everyone here was involved, I beg of you."

Randa at first doubted it ... but he knows that he has no other choice.

Bill Randa: "Land close."

James Conrad: "No ... it's better in the air."

Randa knows what James does.

Bill Randa: "Open the hatch."

When he opens it ... James is ready to jump, but Weaver stops him.

Mason Weaver: "Wait ... think it over, you do not know if you will change ... do not do it, please".

James Conrad: "But I must do it, only Kong can stop it ... I'm sorry".

James kisses Weaver ... and drops from the helicopter ... Weaver sees him fall, in the air James seems to get angry enough ... but he does not transform!

James Conrad: "Fuck!."

James falls to the ground through it ... what worries Weaver.

Bill Randa: "Get her in."

The soldiers bring in Weaver ... there is an unknown whether James survived ... nor Randa nor Weaver know ... after a few seconds of tension ... Kong's hand comes out of the ground!

Bill Randa: "There's this Weaver."

This relieves Weaver and Randa. James managed to become Kong once again. When Kong leaves the ground ... he throws a fierce roar ... challenging the Indominus.

Indominus Rex: "Kong!"

Both monsters are face to face.

Indominus Rex: "Yes!"

Indominus runs towards Kong and Kong towards the Indominus ... in the crash ... the Indominus attacks Kong! and makes it crash into some cars ... Kong tries to get up but that attack was very powerful ... the Indominus is done and laughs.

Indominus Rex: "Come on!"

Then Kong breaks in two a trailer ... the Indominus runs to Kong, Kong takes the two parts of the trailer and hits the Indominus with the trailers ... weakening it a bit, then Kong I put him down and hit him several times. ... hitting him in the jaw that causes a tooth to fall ... but the Indominus only says.

Indominus Rex: "Do not tell me that's all your strength!"

Kong prepares one last blow ... but the Indominus hits him with his tail and sends him flying away ... crossing Kong an edficio.

The Indominus is done to find Kong ... but he realizes that a Helicopter comes to kill him.

Bill Randa: "Shoot to help, soldier."

Soldier: "Which one?"

Bill Randa: "Help the monkey ... for a demon I thought, shoot the dinosaur".

The soldier fires from the helicopter to the Indominus.

Indominus Rex: "Randa!"

The Indominus runs to a building under construction ... Kong sees it and follows it.

Bill Randa: "Keep shooting."

The Indominus goes to the top of the construction ... and jumps to the helicopter! ... but Kong also jumps ... both holding the helicopter makes it lose control ... after several seconds in the air Kong Tackle the Indominus and the Helicopter collapses ... in Central Park...Kong gets up and sees the helicopter collapsed ... in the helicopter, all died ... minus Weaver and Randa.

Mason Weaver: "Dad ... come let me help you".

Weaver helps Randa get up.

Kong is done to the helicopter ... but the Indominus leaves the left side of the helicopter ... showing his wounds ... Kong is exhausted, but decides to continue with the fight ... the Indominus attacks Kong and submits him to the floor and try to bite her neck. Weaver is struck by the helicopter and sees the battle. Kong with several blows tries to get rid of the Indominus ... but the mandibles of the Indominus are stronger.

Indominus Rex: "You ... you're garbage! ... The only king here ... it's me!"

The Indominus bites his neck even more ... Weaver worries, but ... Kong ... with his legs he moves the Indominus aside ... then he picks him up and throws him towards the lake in Central Park ... then he sees that the helicopter is going to explode ... Kong quickly removes Weaver and Randa from the helicopter before it explodes ... he thinks he has won...but.

Mason Weaver: "Beware!"

The Indominus unexpectedly hits Kong with his tail ... then hits Kong again with the tail knocking him down ... then the Indominus puts his attention on Randa and Weaver.

Indominus Rex: "Randa!"

Kong sees that the Indominus is going to devour them.

Indominus Rex: "Say your last words!"

Kong recovers quickly and says.

Kong: "Kong ... is the only king!"

It holds the tail to the Indominus and pulls it away from Weaver and Randa. Kong bangs his chest and holds the mandibles of the Indominus ... he bites his tongue and tears it ... Kong rides the Indominus trying to knock him down and when he succeeds he tries to open his jaw and break it ... Weaver and Randa come the fight ... the Indominus resists but Kong hits him in the face ... when he's finally going to kill him ... Weaver stops him.

Mason Weaver: "Enough."

Kong calms down ... the police arrive ... and the Indominus is severely wounded ... Kong puts one foot on the Indominus ... he beats his chest and gives a triumphant cry. Randa points out that the police and soldiers lower their weapons because ... it was he who saved them, Weaver is done to Kong, while Kong dragged the Indominus with the military.

Bill Randa: "Tell Corleone to prepare a cage."

Randa will no longer pursue Kong, in gratitude. Weaver is done to Kong.

Mason Weaver: "Quiet."

Kong cleans a tear from Weaver and just says.

Kong: "Weaver."

Then Kong to see the people who look at him in amazement I know it's better to leave.

Mason Weaver: "See you later ... King Kong."

Now a new name is added: King Kong. Kin Kong scaled buildings to exit New York City. Weaver lets him go.


	14. Epilogue

**The next morning...**

The Indominus Rex was imprisoned ... Mason Weaver has reconciled (not quite) with his father Randa. Weaver is in the very pensive statue of freedom above all after seeing a picture of James on his cell phone ... will he see it again?

 **Somewhere...**

James is in ... nothing more and nothing less than Vietnam. There he brews tea and retrieves Weaver's diamond necklace ... and mails them back to Pennsylvania. Then he sits down to meditate, with anger ... instead of suppressing his transformation of King Kong ... he manages to transform himself successfully ... in a controlled way!

 **\- Bonus Extra -**

Randa is drinking in a bar in Chinatown, New York ... humiliated and repentant trying to redeem himself for his mistakes ... seconds later ... surprisingly ... arrived ... Captain Jack Sparrow !.

Jack Sparrow: "Here it smells like stale beer and I fail ... sometimes I hate to say I told you, but for something I think the project of the adventurous archaeologist disappeared ... My dear Randa ... I always believe that piracy and my robots are more reliable. "

Bill Randa: "Sparrow ... you're always so smart."

Jack Sparrow: "Good that ... I hear you have some problems".

Bill Randa: "It's just rumors."

Jack Sparrow: "Not everyone ... who would tell me if I told him to form a team".

Bill Randa: "But ... who?"

Jack Sparrow just stares at Randa ... leaving the scene in suspense.


End file.
